lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Trias
TRIAS IS THE 5TH MAJOR TO THE COUNCIL OF THREE. HIS DUTY IS TO SHOW HOSTILITY TOWARDS HOSTILITY, AND BE MERCILESS. HE ALSO HAS FREE REIN TO DO WHAT HE PLEASES. ' Awakening' is a new manga series in which PLs will be recorded. Trias was first known as the leader of rebels that were against the Emperor of his country at the time. Zanzereth, the Emperor, ruled with an iron fist. At the time, Gigia Ultima was under Civil Distress, with battles between the rebellious groups and the Emperor's soldiers constantly raging. With casualties on every side growing, Trias and Zanzereth decided to form a truce and end the conflict. The truce didn't last long, however, as Zanzereth decided to create a Compound Plasma Magnetic Fusion Cannon and use it against the Military planet of Remmoxer. Within minutes the planet was destroyed and only 42 residents survived. This angered Trias, for the truce stated that neither side shall use force on another group. Out of anger, Trias commanded the Rebel Army to bomb the capital, and used the bombing to steal some blueprints of the weapon. That night, Trias called for a Military briefing, and during that briefing, they discussed on how to disable the Cannon. The night before the raid, Trias took his comrades to a party, for they knew that some of them wouldn't comeback from this mission. That morning, as Trias prepped the ship for departure, Ly-La came to him and told him, "Good luck." after giving him a kiss. Then the time came, when Trias gathered his crew and set off in disguise as a Maintenance Cruiser. ' 2 years later', Trias, his wife Ly~la, and his 2 year old daughter, Lillian, are at a funeral for Rex Leum. Who supposedly died in an accident. Right after the incident, numerous attacks occurred on the capital. Trias soon met the perpetration, who called himself, Axis . They fought on the island of Mizriba, in which Trias lost and the island was destroyed. They soon fought again a year later. Trias won, thinking he killed Axis. But this was very wrong, Axis may have died, but he turned into a different person. One day while Trias was fixing up his house, he saw Rex walking up to the house. Trias, extremely confused, jumped down and talked to him. Rex said that he was unsure of what happened that day. ' Three '''years later, Rex dies because of an experiment gone wrong. Soon after, Axis started attacking again. Trias defeated him, and thought he killed him. But again, Rex dies and Axis attacks. Trias was starting to suspect something. After his 6th fight with Axis, Trias' daughter, Lillian, jumped in front of one of Axis' attacks. Axis suddenly was taken over by Rex's love for Lillian and changed back. Rex jumped in front of Lillian and deflected the attack. This made Trias realize the pattern, Rex dies = Axis takes over and attacks. ' Five years later, Axis struck again. This time more powerful. Trias, who learned soul separation, decided that this would be the perfect time to free Rex. He charged in and impaled Axis. Axis for some reason, allowed Trias to do so. Trias pulled his arms away in different directions to separate them. Axis smiled after the process was complete. Axis- Thanks, Trias. Trias- You should be weaker now. It would be a fatal mistake to fight me now. Axis- That's where you are wrong. Trias- What? Axis- The name is actually -raises hand- Uritama . -spreads fingers apart and causes a blast powerful enough to send the Lookout Crew flying- Lookout Crew - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Uritama - Hahahahahahahaha Trias- How! You should have weakened! Uritama - Lolno. Rex was actually my prison cell, in which your 'Father '''imprisoned me. Trias - My father? Uritama - Yes. Trias- Errr. ' The 'fight that insued left Goku, Goten, and Vegeta dead. Trias, in utter rage, pummeled Uritama . In the last attacks, Trias was left impaled and Uritama decapitated. Trias fell on the ground and bled to death. ' 273 years later, after Earth was decimated by Uritama in desperation to kill the Lookout Crew, Trias is reborn. His years and years of training have finally proven his worth to live again. ' He' lives on his home planet, Gigia Ultima. Gigia Ultima is the largest planet in the Universe and is actually a double-planet because of its large moon. The planet has 100 million times the gravity of Earth and is 122.26 times bigger than Earth compared to the sun which is 109.7 times bigger than Earth. Trias' arch enemy is Uritama who's Power Level rivals Trias'. Trias is an 80 yr old Saiyan. ' He' has a daughter named Lillian Ann Connar, granddaughter named Felisha Leum (who is 17 and a mom), a great granddaughter named Shion (who 17 years old and a mom too), great-great-granddaughter named Mizu (15 years old and a mom), and his great-great-grandson Ian Jr.. ' Goku ' is a side character and not a main character along with Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl . All were wished back with the Red Dragon Balls after Goku found them. They are reversed colour of Earth's Dragon Balls and have no limit except you can't wish for immortality. Trias is 7'6". (some of this info may not be in sync with this wiki's story. It is all based off of an RP done to help make my manga) 'Appearance ' ' He' is wearing a trench coat in which the upper right on the torso of the coat is torn off, revealing bandaged chest and arm. ' When shirtless', he has a unique scar stretching across his upper body at an angle; starting at his abs and stopping at his left shoulder. This was obtained during his first fight with Trinex, when Trinex had thrown his own little destructo disc. The disc explodes if it continuously cuts through something for more than thirty seconds. 'Background' ' The' last time Trias was seen was when he was killed by Uritama. After he was checked in to Other World, he was broken down in depression after witnessing the destruction of Earth. Not sure if his friends made it, or not, he began to train. Determined to get stronger, stronger than any warrior the Universe has ever known. And he will devour the most omelets in a row! ' However', through his years of training, he forgot to stay in touch with his home planet, Gigia Ultima. Unknown to him, a new and even more dangerous enemy makes his stand. 'Abilities' Size manipulation- '''Trias can manipulate his size by taking in the mass around him, this also increases his strength. '''Existence reenstatement- Trias can will himself back into existence. Nuff said. Instant Regeneration of any part of the body-''' Trias can regenerate any part of himself instantaneously. 'Instantaneous Transport- '''With this Tecnique, Trias can travel to any part of the Omniverse instantly. 'New Attacks ' High density detonation'- Trias snaps his fingers and causes an explosion in the opponent's face. The attack will send them back thousands of miles, due to the high density of the shock wave. ' Trap blast hell-fire '- Trias will bombard the enemy with multiple large Ki blasts, then fire a rein of much denser and smaller ki blasts. This will daze the enemy for a short period of time. ' Single stroke slash' - Due to Trias' large size, he thought it best to use a sword. One measuring 12 ft. in length and spanning a foot-and-a-half. When bored, he won't use the sword. However, when he first used this attack, he sliced a chunk off the planet. As if someone was peeling a fruit. ' High frequency Ki blast . '''This attack is condensed beyond super-condensed. The result is a Ki blast that rotates at such a high speed that if not caught and deflected properly, it will just blow straight through you. ' Defense.' The proper way to deal with this attack is to form a forward stance with both hands cupped together as if you were firing the Kamehameha. This will allow you to catch the attack firmly, however, the recoil will be enough to knock you back a couple thousand feet. After that, you have 30 seconds to throw it away before the attack blows off your hands and goes through your chest. ' Shoken. This energy wave is very tricky, because it appears to be instantaneous. However, it actually travels at about 400 thousand times faster than light. Being that it travels this fast, it would be a fatal mistake to charge in head-on. ''' Defense. '''The weakness of this attack is obviously distance. It's best to be at a distance when facing this attack, that way you a little time to dodge it. ''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFLECT IT! DEFLECTING IS A FATAL MISTAKE WHEN DEFENDING AGAINST THIS ATTACK, FOR IT TRAVELS AT SUCH A HIGH VELOCITY THAT IT WILL JUST BLOW A HOLE STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR CHEST, NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE! The attack takes 5 minutes to recharge. ' Regeneration. 'Trias had discovered a way to regenerate when he was young. When you concentrate all of your energy on a severed limb, you can increase cell production to a rate fast enough to regrow limbs. ' Defense. 'A firm hit right below the cellebrum will impair this ability. '''Energy destruction: '''This ability itself defies the laws of physics. This gives Trias the ability to destroy all types of energy, be it anti, potential, kenetic, nuclear, heat, radiation, etc 'Mana and Magics (NEW) Trias has been experimenting with mana and other types of magics so he can combat with other types of beings. This being said, it shows that there are beings that have the abilities to absorb/destroy all types of energy no matter the strength. Being that he's mostly mastered the basics, he can preform basics like time and space manipulation. He can also alter probability, and just like John Blackwolf, he can super condense two galaxies to create the same amount of energy as the big bang. 'Transformations' ' Trias' failed to acquire any new forms, but he did manage to master all of his old forms. Starting with a base PL of 10^25 +50, You will use this equation to determine his power as he goes up in forms: 10^25''y'' * 10^x. y = Power Level increase to x = percentage of power increase. ' Mastered Super Saiyan Forms 1-10: '''Being the fact that he never bothered to master these forms, made him weak. So he decided to train his hardest in every form he can acquire. After only 2 years of solid training, he mastered all 10 levels of SSJ. SSJ10 PL will equal 10^25(50)*10^18 +50. ' Mastered Ultra Saiyan Forms 1-5: THESE FORMS CONSUME MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF ENERGY. 'That being said, it took Trias 108 years to master these forms. They were very difficult to keep sustained at longer than 2 hours, usually by then you would have so much energy drained that you would pass out, or even become comatose. Since the difficulty of keeping these forms sustained is so immense, the PL of the user generally drops as the fight drags on. PL = 10^25(100) - 3''h*''10^55 + 50. h = time sustained in hours. ' Mastered Ultimate Saiyan Forms 1-10: 'Since Trias uses these forms for almost every battle (having no need to power-up any higher 90% of the time.) it didn't take him long to master these forms, only 4 months. These forms can be attained for an infinite amount of time showing that these forms, though powerful, consume very small amounts of energy. With this in mind, Trias' PL would be 10^25(500) * 10^103 + 50 when in USJ10. ' Mastered Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan: 'Having used this form on rare occasions, it took him quite a while to master it. In 10 years and 8 months, Trias mastered the form and even improved it by sacrificing some of the power for speed. Now when in this form, Trias can attain a PL of 10^25(750) * 10^150 + 50. ' Mastered Full Power Ultima Super Saiyan: 'Trias mastered this for quite rapidly and really could careless about using it. His PL in this form is 10^25(930) * 10^200 + 50. ' Mastered Full Power Final Forms 1-3: 'Trias has only used these forms when he fought Uritama and Mike, so it took him 121 years to master these forms. The power he acquired from these forms is immense, and luckily he managed to keep his power stable. In MFPFF3, Trias' PL is about 10^25(1000) * 10^500 + 50. ' Mastered Full Power Final Master Form: '''This form was only used once, and was used to defeat Uritama. The power and effects of this form a so massive, that the word "Immense" would be an understatement. The only word that can describe the sensation of sensing this form is "Devastating". For this reason, any low level fighters would comatose from sensing his energy. The shear power of this form now is so devastating, that each step he takes would cause earthquakes of magnitude measurable on Earth (if the planet wasn't destroyed). The PL of this form is equal to 10^25(5000) * 10^2000 + 50. '''Mastered Full Power Infinity God Sayain: '''The power of this form is incomprehensible. The equation in this form is {LLL [10000^10^10^10^10^10100000000 {L100,10}10,10 * 500^500000000 +50.]LLL,10}10,10 x 2/s + 50 = infinite power increase. '''Transcendent Super Saiyan: '''All l can do is give you a rough estimate of 1% of his power right now: Trias: -grabs two galaxies and fuses them together into a sun-sized sphere of incredibly unstable mass, of which upon impact into something solid, will collapse and take at least 100 universes with it.- '''The Nameless Power: '''Only those seen worthy can achieve power on this level. Trias Fought hard to achieve it, but gave up. During his recent fight with somehow living Uritama, he was being beat, badly. However, Trias refused anymore power than that of which he currently had. Just when all seemed lost, the power chose him to be worthy, and even though he continually refused, he was still given the power. A power of such incomprehensibility that he couldn't think of a name. He saw calling it "The Nameless Power" the closest to describing it's power. With a single stare, Uritama was erased from existence. Trias then reached out his hand, and with a single breath, repaired the damaged Omniverse. He is seen standing there, with a Wing of Darkness and a Wing of Light spread full from his back. He drew his sword, raised it above his head as he took in all of the energy around him, manipulating it into planets once destroyed. Gallery 358px-Epic1.jpg Trias.jpg Evilgokuxl1.jpg Snapshot 20120723.jpg Snapshot 20120725.JPG Category:Role-Play Category:Saiyan Category:Awesome Category:User Warrior Category:Kadan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Male Category:Lookout Crew Category:Fanon Category:Fighters Category:Z-Fighter Category:Good Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Made Category:Pure Blooded Saiyan Category:Featured Articles Category:Archived Category:Characters by Azusa Kitty Category:Pages added by Azusa Kitty Category:Fanon by Azusa Kitty Category:Over Powered Category:Forbidden from casual Role-Play